Somewhere I Belong
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: After Hayden's friends discover that she's a Level B vampire, she's betrayed and has to run away from Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she saw it coming, and had prepared to go to Cross Academy, where she'll become a school Guardian in exchange for being safe. fem!Harry, rated T, Ron/Hermione/Yuki bashing. This will be Zero/Hayden. Minor pairings are Senri/Rima and maybe Takuma/Luna.
1. Discovered

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter not Vampire Knight.**

**Summary: In this story Harry is a girl named Hayden, and she discovers in her fourth year that she is the granddaughter (through Lily, who was adopted) of pureblood vampire Sanguini di Angelo, the vampire Harry met at Slughorn's party in Half-Blood Prince. (I gave him the last name in honor of my favorite fictional character ever, Nico di Angelo, from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series. He's just too awesome for words.) After being turned on by Ron and Hermione when they finally find out, she escapes the country and attends Cross Academy, where Headmaster Kaien Cross offers her safety in exchange for her becoming a guardian.**

Hayden ran as fast as she could, bitterly cursing at her so-called best friends as she sped past the castle grounds. She had, in all honestly, seen it coming, but that didn't mean she wasn't slightly hurt. After all, Ron and Hermione had been by her side since first year. They had been through so many ordeals, even if she was usually alone when she really could have used some help.

She could hear the two traitors stumbling after her in the distance, and snorted derisively. Hayden might have enhanced hearing, but with the way they were stomping around like elephants, she was under no illusion that she wouldn't have been able to hear them anyway. Nonetheless, she accelerated, running even faster (and certainly more gracefully than her pursuers) and gradually widening the distance. Thank Merlin she had Neville and Luna on her side, as they were probably doing whatever they could to lead the hunting party in the wrong direction.

Minutes later, she was sure that she had lost them. After all, while she was on friendly (enough) terms with the creatures of the forest and would be allowed to pass through without interference, the same could not be said for anyone else. Besides Hagrid, of course.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the Hogwarts boundaries, feeling the wards try to cling to her. Now that she knew how to feel magic, she could sense that Hogwarts (and what a surprise it had been to discover that the magnificent castle was sentient) felt sad that she had to leave, wanting to provide the safety and comfort that should have been the right to any student. Unfortunately, Hayden had never been truly safe at Hogwarts, what with the dangerous situations she had been thrown into by both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

She turned on the spot, and disappeared. Three hours later, when the search party finally arrived at the boundary (having been scouring the entire forest while fighting the creatures that lived there), no trace of her was left.

**Reviews are extremely appreciated. I realize there's not much to comment on yet story-wise, but if nothing else…why not a poll?**

**Should I pair Ichijo Takuma with Luna? That would be an interesting pairing, I'm sure.**

**While I have nothing against the Shiki/Ichijo pairing, I'm pairing Senri with Rima in this story.**

**I'm also not entirely sure when I'll 'drop' Hayden into the Vampire Knight timeline. When Yuki is a pureblood, or when she's still human? Probably after her and Kaname leave and the academy is cleaning up after Rido. Note that I haven't read the manga series, so I'm going off the anime here.**


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Like that could actually change in twenty minutes.**

Hayden arrived silently at the Leaky Cauldron, simultaneously casting a glamor on herself, making her eyes blue and her hair a light brown. Her lightning bolt scar, luckily, had disappeared completely when Voldemort was finally destroyed for good, so that wasn't a problem.

"Hello, madam." Tom, the barkeep, greeted her with a suspicious glance. She had made herself look as nonthreatening as possible, but paranoia from the war still affected people. Not that Hayden blamed anyone for it. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm just passing through, sir." Hayden said with a disarming smile, making her voice go higher than it usually would. "But…well, you see, I'm underage, and…"

"Not a problem, miss." Tom said, eyes softening slightly as he looked at the embarrassed and 'helpless' girl in front of him. With that, he led her to the alley behind the shop, using his own wand to open up the gateway to Diagon Alley. "There you go." He said with a wave.

"Thank you!" Hayden said with a smile, waving back. Once the gateway had closed again, she sighed regretfully. She rather liked the barman, considering he'd helped her on more than one occasion, and she didn't like manipulating people. Regardless, now her position couldn't be tracked. As long as she didn't use magic for the time being, no magical residue would be left behind. Hopefully she wouldn't be found, but the day was still early! The discovery had been made at breakfast, after all.

Shaking her head, she headed purposefully towards Gringotts. Once there, she took a moment to read the poem, having figured out that that was what powered the wards. Since she had robbed the place to get Riddle's horcrux, she figured she owed them. Not that she hadn't already made amends, of course, but she still felt guilty about it.

When she entered, she went straight to the goblin nearest to the door, waiting for him to acknowledge her. A moment later, she was beckoned forward, and she handed him her vault key without waiting to be asked.

After examining the key, he looked at her closely, noticing that she was wearing a glamor. Casting a look around her to see if anyone else was paying her any attention, she turned back to the goblin and dropped the glamor to show her eyes. Her scar would've been better, but that was no longer an option.

He nodded, satisfied for the moment, before stepping away from his podium and leading her down one of the many long hallways towards her vault manager. He stepped away from her, knocking and going inside for a moment before opening the door fully and ushering her inside. The door closed behind her as he left, but her attention was drawn to the sight in front of her.

"Young lady." Narroc, the goblin, stated. Her attention was redirecting from examining his lavish office as she focused completely on him. "Glamors are unnecessary here." With a sheepish nod, she let them drop fully, allowing her messy black hair and bright green eyes to emerge. Hayden knew that the goblins could read her magical signature to check her identity, but she didn't care if they wanted her to look like she should or not. The goblins of Gringotts wouldn't turn her over to the wizards, even if the Ministry was threatening them.

"Sir." Hayden greeted, not offering anything else. Pleasantries would only annoy the goblin, after all.

"What can I do for you, Lady Potter?" Narroc asked, gesturing for her to sit down. She did.

"I've been found out. There's a hunting party after me. I don't know how long it will take them to think of coming here, but I have a few allies who will do their best to…misdirect them." Hayden explained as she bit her lower lip gently. "So I need to put my plans into action."

"Of course." Narroc said softly, feeling a bit bad (not that he'd admit it even under pain of death) for the young girl that had already been through so much. He opened one of the drawers of his desk, calling for her account file and taking it out.

"Let's see, we have a passport, driver's license, birth certificate, your parents' and godfather's death certificates, their wills, your emancipation papers, property information…" he tapped his desk thoughtfully with a pen. "Was there anything else you wanted to add, Lady Potter?"

"Just Hayden is fine, please." Said girl grimaced, not used to being called something so formal. There's a reason she went through so much effort to stop Dobby from using his 'terms of endearment'. "I would also like to get a credit card, if possible."

"Ah, the muggle invention?" Narroc nodded, jotting a note down. "Those are very useful. We can sign you up for one for an extra galleon a month. That includes all fees, as well as a checkbook." He shuffled through his desk before handing her a roll of parchment.

"Perfect." Hayden said, signing the contract with a flourish after skimming it briefly. With that, Narroc took a camera from the bookshelf and gestured for her to stand in front of the wall.

"We need a current photograph for your passport and license." He explained. Hayden sighed and smiled at the lens before the flash went off. Narroc took out the film and cast a spell on it, transferring that one image to Hayden's documents before offering the folder to her.

"Last but not least…" Narroc said, writing one more thing down as a piece of paper appeared in front of her. "Your plane ticket will be leaving for Tokyo tomorrow at 7:00AM. Good luck. I'd recommend you pack something to keep you occupied on the flight."

"Certainly, it is over 12 hours long, after all." Hayden said, recognizing the dismissal for what it was. As she headed to the door, she turned back to say one more word. "Arigato."

And then she left.

**Reviews, again, are welcome. Sorry about the lack of detail on Narroc's office (let's see who can guess where I got his name from), I just wanted to get through this so that I could move on. As for the flight time from London to Tokyo, I don't know that firsthand, so don't take my word for it. If Hayden's flight takes off at 7 in the morning she'll get there at 7:25PM in UK time, but with the time difference it'll be 4:25AM in Japan. That gives her time to get her things, leave the airport, check into a hotel, eat, and then sleep so that she'll be okay to travel to Cross Academy the next morning.**


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, or the band Otherwise, who I reference.**

Once Hayden walked back out of the building, glamors in place, she blinked, trying to get used to the sudden intense brightness. She inwardly cursed, making a note to buy herself a pair of shades. After all, she had only brought what she had in her messenger bag, which luckily included her wand, invisibility cloak, photo album, and Marauders' Map. Hedwig, brilliant owl that she is, was probably flying to her right now.

With a sigh, she headed back out of the alley, through the Leaky Cauldron, and into muggle London. She would be safer in a non-magical district, considering not only would everyone expect her to hide out in the Wizarding world, but purebloods and a good portion of half-bloods were ignorant of muggle society and wouldn't have a clue where to look for her.

She found a clothing store, so, putting a red lollipop in her mouth (she hadn't had blood in too long and she'd expended a lot of energy since then), so ventured inside.

After about half an hour, she had an entire new wardrobe chosen and tried on. She picked accessories, shoes, and the rest before opening a pocket dimension with her vampire abilities (which wouldn't leave a magical signature to track back to her), and left the store. Well, after paying, of course.

She spent the next few hours buying whatever caught her eye, excited because it was her first chance to do so without being watched or rushed. Even when she stayed at the Leaky Cauldron during her third year she was told by Fudge not to go into muggle London because of Sirius (now she lamented the wasted opportunity). Considering she had thought she'd be expelled for inflating Marge and was glad she wouldn't be, she'd thought it best to listen to him at the time.

By 2 o'clock she was eating at a small Italian café, thanking whatever deity (if any) existed for her pocket dimension. If she didn't have that little trick up her sleeve, she'd have been overcome by shopping bags a while ago. She figured she was done shopping, but her attention was drawn to a building at the end of the street. When she was done eating, she made her way there and walked inside.

"Hey." She was greeted by a woman with short black hair and electric blue fringe. She had a couple of piercings on her ears, and one on her eyebrow. Her arms were covered with tattoos, left uncovered by the gray tank top she was wearing. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually." Hayden said, thinking quickly. She'd felt out of place with the other girls at Hogwarts as she didn't have her ears pierced, so why not fix that? "I want my ears and left eyebrow pierced. While I have those done I'll decide if I want a tattoo or not."

"Do you have an ID on you?" the girl grunted, looking at Hayden appraisingly. She nodded, pulling said card out of her wallet and handing it to the girl, who inspected it to see if it was fake. Luckily, the goblins had enchanted the thing for her so that it would show whichever age she needed it too.

"Okay." The girl said with a shrug, handing her back her ID with a smile. "My name's Amber. Come on and sit over here." She gestured towards a stool, and Hayden sat obligingly.

Three hours later, she left, happy with her new additions. The piercings barely stung, and while the tattoos hurt, they'd heal very quickly with her healing ability. She had ended up getting a blue ribbon on her upper back/lower neck, with the lyrics '_No! I'm not gonna hurt anymore, I've already walked through that door'_ from I Don't Apologize by Otherwise. It had taken so long because she sketched out what she wanted for Amber, who was relieved that she had such a specific and detailed reference. When Amber angled a pair of mirrors so that Hayden could see it, she was extremely happy with it.

Considering a blue ribbon stood for child abuse awareness, she thought the lyrics were fitting. Yes, she'd had a bad childhood, what with the Dursleys and her life in the Wizarding world, but that didn't mean she couldn't move on and live her life the way she wanted.

**Reviews? It's not like me to post three chapters in one day (speaking of, I should update my other stories within the week), but Vampire Knight is my current favorite anime, and there aren't enough crossover fics with Harry Potter. So, instead of complaining about that, I thought I'd contribute.**


	4. Meeting Yagari

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Enjoy!**

**I do have to apologize for not updating sooner. For some reason my computer won't load correctly, so it takes forever just to load a page, and even then it's all distorted. I don't know why, none of the other websites I visit are acting strange. If anyone has any idea what the problem might be, I'd appreciate the help. I don't have it blocked, or anything. Anyway, I'm posting at work right now.**

* * *

Hayden yawned as she grabbed her luggage from the conveyor belt, placing it on the floor after moving out of the way. Her flight had arrived a bit early, so the man who Headmaster Cross had told her would pick her up wasn't here yet.

She gently massaged her limbs back to life, hating the pins-and-needles feeling. She would happily fall asleep, but now wasn't the time for that, so she dug into her messenger bag, pulling out a book on alchemic theory (charmed to look like a Sherlock Holmes novel to any non-magical passerby). She was two chapters in when she felt a powerful presence walk into the building. She glanced in the direction of the power, which radiated from a tall man with wavy black hair, an eye patch, and a duster. She could spot numerous weapons hidden on him, though he passed security with seemingly no problem. When he glanced directly at her, she realized that he could read her aura, too. Throwing a brief smile at the man, she took hold of her luggage and made her way towards him.

*Yagari's Point of View*

He sighed as he walked in the entrance hall of the busy airport. Of course Cross would disregard the fact that he hated vampires, pushing him to pick up this 'special' leech until he gave in just to hear the man shut up. He would have felt better about it if he was able to pull his gun on her if he needed to, but in a crowded airport that wouldn't be the best idea.

He paused, eyes widening slightly in surprise as he registered the new student's (for who else could it be?) aura. She was a vampire, all right, specifically a Level B aristocrat. He had been expecting that. What he hadn't been expecting was the foreign power she radiated, which most certainly was _not _vampire-like in nature.

He finally spotted the girl, who was already looking in his direction. Without needing a signal from him, she just gave a tiny smile and made her way to where he was standing. He noticed that she was graceful, even for a vampire, and she easily avoided making physical contact with anyone as she made her way through the crowd.

As she got closer, Yagari took in her appearance. Cross hadn't said her age, though she looked to be around 15 or 16, with shoulder-length ink black hair (currently messy, though she did just get off the plane), and bright, vivid green eyes. She had the typical vampire-paleness, but he could see faint scars on her skin, which confused him. Level B's had superb healing abilities, so why didn't those injuries heal completely? He shook his head. Cross had hinted that this girl was different, so that was probably related.

She was wearing a pair of comfortable blue boot-cut jeans, gray converse, a dark purple tank top, and a black coat designed to look like it was made in the Victorian-era. She had a silver Celtic moon pendant hanging from her neck on a black silk ribbon. Curious. He could feel a lot of powerful protective energy on that thing.

"Hello, sir." The girl said once she was within a few feet of him. She was obviously English, with her slight accent, but her pronunciation was clear and she bowed like she had been in Japan for years. He was surprised that the Western girl hadn't offered her hand for him to shake. At least she wasn't oblivious to Japanese culture.

"Hello." He said curtly, giving her a stiff nod back. "Yagari." She didn't seem offended in the slightest by his behavior. Or intimidated, though he was much taller than she was. Then again, she was a vampire.

"Potter Hayden." She responded, an amused glint in her eyes as she mused on the oddness of introducing herself like that. Yagari nodded again, and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Potter took the hint and took a hold of her luggage again, following him out the door.

He glanced back at the girl as she opened the car door for herself, placing the luggage in her lap (and why did she bring so little?) before closing her eyes, realizing that the gruff man probably didn't want conversation. By the time they left the parking lot, he could hear her breathing even out, indicating that she was already asleep.

'Special indeed.' He mused, glancing at her in his rear-view mirror. So far she had been nothing but polite, while the blood-suckers at the academy…well, one of them had thrown a dagger at his face his first day teaching.

* * *

**Read and Review?**

**I'm considering having Yagari pair up with Remus (who, of course, wouldn't reject Hayden just because she's labeled a 'dark creature' by the ministry). I get that a lot of people like him with Kaien Cross, but I just don't see it. Thoughts?**


	5. There's a New Student

**Disclaimer: Don't own either of these, blah-blah-blah. Is it really necessary to do this for _every_ chapter?!**

**Either way: enjoy!**

* * *

"Zero." A soft, calming voice brought him from his sleep. He cracked open an eye to see his classmate and fellow 'Disciplinary Committee' member and Guardian, Wakaba Sayori. "The Headmaster wanted us to come by after classes."

'That's right.' Zero sighed, yearning to go back to sleep but knowing he couldn't. He gracefully gathered his belongings before standing, following Sayori to the door. "Do you know why?"

"No, I don't." the normally expressionless girl said with a slight frown. It could have been to talk to them about Kuran Yuki, human turned pureblood vampire and sweet girl turned sadistic bitch, but it was a bit late for the Headmaster to bring it up now.

"Maybe he just wants to use us as guinea pigs for a new cooking recipe of his." Zero muttered, internally grimacing at the idea. Yagari-sensei might have been the reason Zero had learned how to cook in the first place, but Cross made the skill necessary to survival lest he be poisoned or starve to death.

"Perhaps." Sayori responded, stomach clenching uncomfortably. From what Yuki had told her when she was still her sweet and innocent best friend, well…she didn't want those concoctions anywhere near her, much less in her digestive system.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they entered the administrative building and went straight towards Headmaster Cross's office. Sayori knocked gently before Zero could just walk in without any warning. Zero rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"Come in, my beloved Guardians!" Cross's irritatingly cheerful voice called from inside the room. Zero sighed, opening the door and letting Sayori go through first before closing the door behind him and leaning against it. It would be best to be able to make a quick escape if he really did call them over to try his cooking.

Cross was sitting behind his ornate desk, smiling happily at them. Zero wanted to bang his head against the door when he realized that the crazy old man (hey, he was over 200 years old) was wearing a pink apron over his regular 'serious Headmaster' garb. Why bother trying if you're just going to ruin it.

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Sayori inquired, tactfully ignoring the apron.

"Ah, yes." Cross agreed, glancing at Zero. Why wouldn't his dear son stand closer to his papa? "We have a new student joining the Night Class. She should be arriving with Yagari shortly." Zero groaned at the thought of another bloodsucker to watch over.

"Why tell us about it?" he asked in annoyance. "You would usually wait until I had their scent before you bother to mention a new student."

"Right." Cross muttered sheepishly, acknowledging his point. "This particular student is…unusual."

"How so?" Sayori asked, before Zero could demand an explanation.

"Well, for one she is from England. She just flew in, which is why I arranged for Yagari to pick her up." Cross started. "She is a Level B, sixteen years old, and is a practitioner of magic." He looked straight at Zero as he said that, knowing that he would understand what he really meant. Sayori knew that some vampires could do magic, like Juri Kuran, but due to the Statute of Secrecy she wouldn't know about the magical world of witches, wizards, and wondrous creatures.

Zero's eyes widened as he let that thought sink in. This leech was a witch _as well as_ a vampire? That was exceedingly rare. 'In fact,' he mused. 'Only those Level C and under have ever been recorded to be both. How is is possible for an 'aristocrat' to use magic?'

"Interesting." He replied instead, doing his best to sound bored, indifferent, and 'passively aggressive'.

"Quite." Cross agreed, before redirecting his glaze to Sayori, who had caught the exchange but didn't comment on it. "She…was also human once." Both of the teenagers' eyes snapped to him. He continued without prompting, for once.

"Her mother's vampire side was suppressed, like Yuki's was. Miss Potter, our new student, was born fully human, and her mother passed away without her vampire side awakening." Cross said. Zero flinched at the mention that the girl's mother had died. He of all people knew how that was. "Her father and mother were both practitioners (here he glanced at Zero again, who nodded). Anyway, they both died when she was a baby. When she was fourteen, she met her mother's parents: pureblood vampires. Something about her being a magic-user caused her vampire side to awaken without a catalyst."

"Pureblood?" Zero inquired, sneering a bit.

"Yes, from Italy. Arietta and Sanguine di Angelo. They tend to stay away from vampire politics." Cross said the last part for Sayori's benefit.

"Whatever." Zero muttered, though he didn't think he'd ever heard of that family causing the Hunter Association (or Vampire Council, for that matter) any problems. Hopefully the girl would follow in their footsteps.

"Now-" Cross began, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Here already? Her plane must've arrived early." He mused, before saying louder. "Come on in."

The door opened at the invitation, and Yagari stepped in. A girl was behind him, and the Guardians got their first glance at the new student.

* * *

**Well. There you go. Next chapter will be Hayden's first interactions with Zero, Sayori, and Cross. And she'll explain her diet, which does not include the blood tablets the other Night Class students (and Zero, now that his body isn't rejecting them due to drinking from Ichiru) use. Speaking of Ichiru, I'm not sure if I should have him alive in this story. It would be interesting to see if Hayden could tell them apart. And see if Ichiru makes fun of her 'size' like he did with Yuki.**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated! And since I don't have a set schedule to update, they're also a motivation to update sooner than I would if I was left to my own devices...**


End file.
